Fleeing Love
by FallenMagic
Summary: When Isabel left Roswell years ago to get away from her troubles the others didn't think they'd ever see her again, but when they cross paths again by chance Isabel is a married woman. Is she as happy as she seems? Alex is alive! **COMPLETED**
1. Broken

Summary: When Isabel left Roswell years ago to get away from her troubles, she thought she'd never see any of her old friends again. When their paths crossed years later, Isabel is a married woman, but is she as happy as she seems?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: *Checks tag* Property of Jason Katim and .. *sigh* nope still not mine  
PART 1  
  
She sat huddled in the corner of her room, dirty tear streaks down her cheeks. Her once bright, twinkling brown eyes were now dull and lifeless. A pool of sadness and loss. She let her blond hair fall limply around her face, so that he wouldn't see her cry. He hated it when she cried. She didn't want to make him anymore angrier than he already was, especially when he was drunk.  
  
*God, what did I see in him anyway? * She wondered for the hundredth time that day. He had seemed so wonderful and caring when they were dating. She was so smitten by his good looks and rich life and the normal life he offered, that she accepted his marriage proposal. But once they got married, his demeanour changed. She let out a bitter laugh. *Who would have thought that Isabel Evans.Isabel Moore would be so helpless? * She hated her life, hated it with a passion. But she didn't have the guts to do anything about it. Richard held such a power over her, not of love but of fear. Fear of being seen as a failure.  
  
As she sat there, crying she wondered for the millionth time what everyone was doing. Max, Michael. * God, they must be so worried! And Alex! * She felt so bad for breaking his heart the way she did. She had trampled on it, broken it into a million pieces. She would never forget the hurt in his eyes, but which was only laced with love. Love for her, always for her. *I'm paying now Alex. * She told him silently. *I'm paying for what I did to you! *  
  
She never thought that life would take such a turn for her. After graduation, she had packed up and left to get away from all the destiny crap. She thought that if she just went away from Michael, from Alex then maybe life would seem to make sense. But she had just fallen deeper and this time she had no one to pull her back up.  
  
The door clicked open and she stared wide-eyed towards it. *Please Richard, stay away! Not tonight! * She silently pleaded. Her husband stood leering over her.  
  
"What a waste!" he sneered as she cowered away. "To think I married garbage like you!" Isabel closed her eyes as he kicked her swiftly in the ribs. Tears trickled down her face but there was no sympathy from Richard. "You should have stayed in that crappy small town where you belonged!" he slurred, his voice dripping with hatred and superiority.  
  
Isabel sat cringing slightly waiting for the beatings, but was relieved when he just threw the whisky bottle at the wall above her and left. She glanced around at the wet plush carpet scattered with glass. She shook the fragments out of her hair and winced when she saw the cut on her arm. It was bleeding but she could do nothing to heal it.  
  
She felt too weak to use her powers. She wondered whether she had any at all. She felt too weak to do anything. Richard left her drained. She silently thanked god that he didn't know about her 'special ness'. It wasn't much use anymore. She couldn't even dream walk now.  
  
Suddenly a fire went through her. She had enough. She had to get out of here. She wiped away her tears and grabbed a duffel bag with shaking hands. She packed it with whatever she could lay her hands on. Then without a backward glance she left her plush New York apartment.  
  
*****  
  
*Oh my god! What am I doing? * Isabel wondered as she walked down the New York streets. *What good is this? * She pulled her light sweater closer to her freezing body. In her hurry to leave, she had forgotten to take her jacket and it was cold. She glanced around and weighed her options. There was nowhere she could go.  
  
*He's going to find me and he'll be even angrier! * Isabel thought, scared. She had to go back home. She had nowhere else to go. She didn't have enough money to go back to Roswell; hell, she didn't have enough for a cab. She briefly wondered about Max but she didn't know where he was or any of the others for that matter. She had never kept in touch. She had just left it all behind her.  
  
*I have nowhere to go! * Isabel realised how lonely her life had become. Where were all those friends she was once surrounded by? She had to go back. She had no choice. She looked up to see where she was and found herself outside Central Park. She walked further in, trying to get away form the chill wind. She thought about what she would say to Richard when she got back, when he would ask her where she was. She thought about going home to Roswell.  
  
*I'm so tired. * She thought wearily as she slumped on the bench. *I'll just rest here for a few minutes and leave. * But even as she said this, her eyes fluttered close. She felt herself being pulled into her dreams. *Funny, it used to feel this way when I dream walked Alex. * She briefly thought, but then she fell asleep.  
  
~~ That was the first chapter. Tell me what you think so far! ~~ 


	2. Lost and found

Summary: When Isabel left Roswell years ago to get away from her troubles, she thought she'd never see any of her old friends again. When their paths crossed years later, Isabel is a married woman, but is she as happy as she seems?

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: *Checks tag* Property of Jason Katim and …. *sigh* nope still not mine. Please R&R!

PART 2

Alex looked around and felt confused. He could have sworn he was at home in his apartment. 

_What is this place?_ He wondered, looking at the greyish surroundings. Dead trees were scattered over a desert. _This looks like Roswell!_ He thought. _I'm in someone's dream!_ He realised. _But who's and how?_

He began to walk around, taking in the surroundings. He couldn't believe how gloomy this place was. It was as if for this person happiness had ceased to exist.

He stopped walking suddenly. He had heard someone sobbing. 

"Hello?" he called out, walking slowly towards where he heard the sound come from. 

The sobbing grew louder and it sounded familiar. Suddenly it struck him who was sobbing. 

"Isabel!" he cried out in disbelief.

After a moment's pause, he heard a weak voice call out. "Alex?" 

"Isabel!" Alex said rushing towards the barren trees from where the voice came from. _Oh god! This is her sub-conscious? What had happened in all these years that made her like this?_ He wondered horrified. 

The dream walks he remembered were so colourful and full of life before. Never so dead and lifeless. He stopped short when he found Isabel cuddled into a ball crying. She looked so lost and trapped, as if the walls were caving in on her. 

_Is this how she feels?_ He thought. Alex reached down and grabbed her, shaking her lightly. "Isabel! Izzy!" He cried out, trying to stop her sobbing, but she just kept on crying.

*****  

Alex sat up in bed abruptly, gasping for breath. His forehead was beaded with sweat. His papers were scattered all over his floor but he couldn't care less. Those images of Isabel! He couldn't get them out of him mind. He had never felt their contact so strongly in all these years as right now. He knew she was in trouble and she had called out to him.

He hurried out of bed and put on some clothes. He grabbed whatever he could find, jeans, and an old sweatshirt. He had no idea what to do but he felt he had to go look for her. He grabbed his jacket on his way out and hurried downstairs onto the cold New York streets. He wasn't even sure whether she was in this city or not, but he hoped the park he saw in a flash was Central Park. It looked familiar enough. 

_What happened?_ His mind screamed. _Why did Isabel feel so scared?_

He hurried his steps as he almost ran to the park. He looked frantically at every place he could think of. He was about to give up when he saw a head of gold. His heart stopped as he saw Isabel lying cold and wet on the park bench. 

"Shit!" he swore as he hurried over to her. 

He propped her up gently. She felt so cold and clammy, as if she had no life left in her. He patted her cheek gently, worried beyond belief. 

"Isabel! Wake up! Izzy, please wake up!" he pleaded. 

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. The dazed look in her eyes made him take in his breath sharply. She seemed so lost.

"Alex?" she asked weakly. "What are you doing here?"

Alex smoothed her matted, dull blond hair away from her face as he helped her up. He put his jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm. She let herself fall against him. 

"Shh, come on Izzy. Let's take you home."

She nodded drunkenly. "Home…yeah…"

Alex stared sadly at her, knowing that she had no idea what was happening. She seemed so broken. He thanked God that he had found her in time. He managed to walk her home and up to his apartment. He led her to the couch and lowered her down gently. 

"Alex?" Maria's voice floated down the hall. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Maria." Alex told her over his shoulder as he covered Isabel with blankets. "Go back to sleep."

A very pregnant Maria waddled into the den. "Why did you-" she broke off, staring wide-eyed at the sight in front of her. "Oh my gosh! Isabel!" She hurried over as quickly as her weight allowed. "What happened? How did you find her?" she asked frantically.

Alex had a crazed look in his eyes. "I felt her Maria! I saw her in my dream and had to look. I found her like this in Central Park!"

"Oh God!" Maria cried. "Izzy!"

Alex soothed her, even though he himself was worried. "Go back to bed 'Ria. You need your rest!" he told her gently.

"No!" Maria argued. "I am staying here. I have to call the others."

Isabel managed to open her eyes slightly when she heard that. Through her fog she realised Maria was here with Alex and pregnant! "Hey Maria!" she greeted weakly. "You're pregnant!" With that she promptly fell back to sleep. 

**** 


	3. Bruised and broken

Summary: When Isabel left Roswell years ago to get away from her troubles, she thought she'd never see any of her old friends again. When their paths crossed years later, Isabel is a married woman, but is she as happy as she seems?

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: *Checks tag* Property of Jason Katim and …. *sigh* nope still not mine. Please R&R!

PART 3

Maria grabbed the phone sitting on the coffee table and hit speed dial. She hoped Liz did not have a night shift today. 

_Come on Lizzie! Pick up!_ Maria ordered silently. After three rings a sleepy Liz picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered groggily. 

"Liz! Get Max and get to Alex's quick!" Maria commanded

"Maria what's wrong? It's three in the morning? Are you okay?" Liz asked, sleep shaken from her by Maria's frantic screaming.

"It's Izzy! Alex found her in a park and my God, Lizzie she's so cold! Please hurry!" Maria pleaded

Liz sat straight up in bed, shaking Max, who was sleeping next to her, awake while she told Maria what to do. "What's wrong Liz?" Max asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Isabel! She's at Alex's!" Liz hissed, covering the mouthpiece with her hand, while Maria ran to get some blankets. 

"Please hurry Liz!" Maria begged.

"We're on our way!" Liz told her.

By the time Liz had hung up Max was already pulling on some clothes. Liz grabbed whatever was close and hurried to get some medical equipment of hers. 

"Max, it's going to be okay." Liz told him. Max was driving so fast, that Liz was clutching the door handle. But she kept silent, knowing how worried Max was. Max just nodded as he sped to Alex's house.

**** 

Maria pulled the blankets around Isabel in hopes of warming her freezing body. She noticed the cut on her hand and wondered if it needed stitches. It was still bleeding slightly. She prayed that Liz and Max get here quickly.

She heard Alex come into the den, laden with gauze and washcloths. "Here, it's to help stop the bleeding." He told her as he handed the stuff over to her.

Maria gently wrapped the gauze around her hand and hoped that it would do until Liz could see it. "Did you call Michael at his hotel?" she asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. He's on his way here. He said he'd grab the first flight he can find."

Maria bit her lip and nodded. She could imagine the panic Michael must be in. She remembered how worried he had become when Isabel had left Roswell all those years ago. He had searched for her in everyway possible. She remembered how devastated both he and Max were when they could not find her. 

_He holds everyone so close now. Almost as if afraid that they would also leave him._ Maria realised. Isabel and Max had been his only family and to have that family torn apart had been tough for him.

The doorbell rang and soon Liz and Max were rushing into the den. _How fast did Max drive? It must not have been ten minutes since I called_! Maria wondered, but soon her concern for Isabel drove that thought away. 

"Izzy!" Max whispered upon seeing her. "What happened to her?" 

"I don't know! I saw a dream…and well it's a long story but I found her like this in Central Park!" Alex told them as he watched Liz examine her.

"We have to get her out of these clothes!" Liz told them. "Someone give me a hand. Alex can I borrow some of your sweats?"

Alex nodded and hurried to get them while Liz and Max led a barely conscious Isabel to Alex's room.

After the guys had left, Maria helped Liz change Isabel. 

"Isabel, honey. I need you to help me." Liz said soothingly. "Do you understand?"

Isabel gave no answer but just looked serenely at her and held up her hands. Maria looked sadly at her. "She was like this when Alex brought her." Maria told Liz as she handed her the top. "What do you think happened?"

Liz shook her head. "I don't know…ohmigod!" 

"What?"

"Look at these bruises?" Liz said taking in a sharp breath. "They are all over her ribs and hands."

Maria stared wide-eyed at the blackish-purple marks. "How did she get these? Some of these look pretty bad!" Maria exclaimed.

"Maybe Max can heal them?" Liz asked hopefully. But Maria shook her head.

"No he can't. Michael once told me that they can't really heal bruises. Their DNA doesn't allow it." 

"But Max heals his own cuts." Liz told her, perplexed.

"Sure they can heal cuts and scrapes but black eyes and bruises…he couldn't at least."  

"Then I have to bandage it. At least the one on the ribs. The cut on her arm is not that bad. I'll just clean it up and bandage it." Liz said going into her doctor mode, as Max liked to call it.

After everything was done Liz told Maria to go back to bed. She protested but Alex made sure she did. "You are in no position to exert yourself." Max told her. "Try and get some rest. We'll wake you when Michael gets here." When Maria just glared at him, he gave her a small smile. "I promise Maria!"

She sighed and nodded. She was tired. All this had really exhausted her. Plus she knew with Lizzie, Max, and Alex, Isabel would be fine.

Once Maria had gone into her room, Max pounced on Alex. "What happened? How did you find her?" Max demanded.

Alex sat down wearily on the couch, rubbing his aching head. "It's a long story. I'm not even clear on some parts of it. I guess only Isabel can help us out on those."

"Well then tell us your tale! I mean, for gods sake! She has been missing for five years Alex!" Max said feverishly. "Five long years. Five years of worry, about how she is, where she is and suddenly you find her! In New York of all places! What are the odds?"

Liz laid a comforting hand on Max's shoulder. "Max, it would do no good to panic. Let Alex rest, he can tell us when Michael gets here." She turned to Alex, who gave her a grateful smile. He wasn't up to recounting the details. His mind was too confused. "You did call him, didn't you?" Liz asked.

Alex looked at her, distracted. "What? Oh yeah, I did. He'll be here by morning."

He watched Max laid his head on Liz's lap and she stroked his hair. He got up from the couch and headed to his room. He watched Isabel sleep. Her golden hair laid spread across the pillow. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. It was as he remembered her. But the look in her eyes, when he saw her was something he soon wouldn't forget. He wanted to know what had happened. He had so many questions for her. But they would have to wait. He curled up on the rocking chair in the corner of his room. He would watch over her tonight. It looked like she needed a friend.

****  


	4. Worried Relief

PART 4

Max jumped awake when he heard the door click open and a second later Michael came barrelling in. "Gee Michael You could have knocked. People might get suspicious if they see you opening a lock with your powers." Max commented.

 "Where is she?" he bellowed, ignoring Max.

"Michael, calm down!" Liz said, getting up from the chair.

Michael whirled around, seething with unrepressed rage. "Calm down? Calm down!" he yelled. Then he quickly lowered his voice to menacing growl. "It's seven in the morning. I have been on a plane for three hours; I'm jerked awake by the news that my long lost sister is back! I'm hungry and worried sick! You tell me to calm down!"

"Well…since you put it that way…"Max began. Michael began to head towards Alex's room. 

Liz gave Max a glare before running up to Michael and catching hold of him. "Wait, wait, wait!" Michael gave her a frustrated glare. "You might not want to disturb her. She's had a tough night."

Michael paused, considering Liz's request. Finally, he nodded reluctantly. "Okay. Can I see her though? I promise I won't wake her."

Liz nodded and led him quietly to the room. Michael stood near her bed, watching her sleep. He noticed Alex get up from the rocking chair and stand behind him. It was a comforting gesture. Michael knew that Alex was taking good care of her. 

_She looks so vulnerable._ He thought as he looked at Isabel for the first time in five years. He glanced at the bandages and asked, "What happened?"

"Cuts and bruises." Max told him.

"How did you find her?"

"Let's come outside. It's a long story." Alex told him. Michael stood stubbornly next to the bed, not wanting to leave. Max gently pulled him away. 

"We'll be right here. Nothing will happen." Max told him. Michael finally took his eyes of her frail body and followed Alex and Max back to the den. Liz was pouring coffee into mugs. "You might want to wake up your wife." Liz told him. "We promised we would when you arrived."

Michael smiled slightly as he headed down to Maria's room. She spent so many days here that it was now converted from a guest room to her bedroom. Michael sighed. He wished he was home more but his work often took him to other cities for a couple of days. 

He shook Maria awake. She rolled over and smiled when she saw him. "Hey pixie!" he whispered, kissing her lightly.

"Hey Spaceboy. When did you come back?" she asked.

"A while ago." He answered but his smile faded. "I saw Isabel."

Maria looked sad as she hugged him. "She'll be fine, now that we're here."

"Yeah." He agreed. "Now come on. Alex wants to tell us what happened."

He gently guided Maria to the den and placed her on the couch. He sat next to her, with her feet on his lap. Max sat on the love seat with Liz while Alex placed himself on the chair.

He sat and looked around nervously. "Well…this is confusing even for me." He began. "I don't know how it happened. I don't think Izzy meant to do it…but it just…happened."

"Stop stalling! What happened?" Michael demanded.

"Dream walking! I managed to dream walk Isabel. Not her dream but her sub conscious. It was the gloomiest place I had seen. There was no life in her, as if she never experienced happiness." Alex's eyes had a far off look, filled with horror and deep sadness. "It was not the Isabel I knew. I found her in a ball crying. She called out to me but then kept crying, as if something was suffocating her. The place felt so lonely and trapped. In that one moment, I felt whatever she felt and it shook me. Such despair and utter helplessness. Before I managed to talk to her, I was pulled back out. I had flash, before the dream ended. Off Central park so I took a hunch and went to look for he there. After what I had seen, I had to go on a whim to check. I found her on a park bench, barely conscious and freezing."

Alex stopped and glanced around the room. Liz and Maria were crying and Max and Michael were staring stone-faced at him. "I brought her here and well, then Maria came and bandaged her up a bit and warmed her. Liz then checked her up, so she should know what happened."

Everyone turned to Liz. She sniffled as she began to tell them about the bruises and cuts. Everyone sat horrified as Liz described the bruises. 

"We-we can't heal them…"Max began.

"I know." Liz told him.

"But how did she get them? Was she hurt?" Alex asked.

Maria shook her head. "Who knows? We have to wait for Isabel to wake up and clear up a few details." _Like the last five years for instance._

Tbc..


	5. Waking back to reality

PART 5

Isabel stirred slightly. _Odd._ She thought; as she opened her eyes and found a mauve ceiling greet her. _What happened to my blue ceiling?_

"Guys, she's awake!" Isabel heard a voice cry out in relief. 

Isabel opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? And that sounded like Liz? _What was Liz Parker doing in my apartment? How does she know where I live?_ Suddenly last night came flooding back to her. She closed her eyes against the images. Her head throbbed with pain and she felt sick. She thought she remembered Alex finding her in Central Park and bringing her here.

"Isabel?" Liz's voice spoke to her softly.

Isabel fought against the last remnant of sleep. Her eyes hurt against the bright glare of sunlight. "My head…" She mumbled, rubbing it. "The light…too bright!"

She heard someone hurry and pull down the blinds.

"Isabel?" Liz asked again, her voice soothing. "Honey, are you awake?"

Isabel sat up, confused as she took in all the people standing around her. "Liz?" Isabel asked softly, afraid that it was all a dream.

Liz nodded, teary-eyed. "Hey! How are you doing?" Max asked, swimming into view.

Seeing her brother made Isabel want to cry and she let herself do so. For the first time in years these were tears of happiness and not of pain or sadness. "Max!" Isabel cried, hugging him. He held her tight, stroking her hair.

Isabel broke away and glanced around to see Michael standing in the doorway, behind Maria. "Michael!" Isabel whispered.

Michael hurried over and held her hand. She noticed it was bandaged where she had cut herself. "Izzy! I missed you!" he told her so that only she could hear.

"You had us worried." Maria told her. 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Alex gently prodded. He was sitting next to her on the bed. Isabel, still too confused and overwhelmed by this gave him a confused look.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"You made him see your dream." Liz told her. "Don't you remember?"

Isabel shook her head. "No. No, I don't. I haven't dream walked since Richard…" Her eyes flew open. _Oh god Richard! He'll be so angry!_

Isabel scrambled out of bed. A wave of dizziness washed over her from the hurried movement and Max caught her. "Where you going Izzy?" he asked.

Panic was clear in Isabel's eyes. "Richard! He'll be waiting!" she blurted out. "He'll be mad Max! Please let me go! Max, I have to go home!"

"Honey, calm down!" Liz soothed. "What are you talking about and who's Richard?"

"He's my husband!" The silence in the room was deafening but Isabel hardly noticed. "Liz, please tell Max to let me go to him. He'll be so worried and then he might get mad! I don't want to make him angry!"

_Isabel's married!_ Alex thought in a daze. He glanced at Michael and Maria as if to ask if he heard correctly. They just gave him a worried glance. Something was not right. Why was Isabel so worried? She was acting as if she was scared of him.

Max watched his sister beg him to let her go. He couldn't understand this. He thought that she'd be happy to see him but she acted so scared. He glanced at Michael, who was looking haggard from his flight. Michael had cancelled his trip to get here. 

_What is wrong with Iz?_ Max wondered.

He watched as he saw Alex and Liz try to soothe her down. He wanted to go check Isabel to see if she was okay but Liz had not let him. She told him that since she was a doctor, she would do it. Just some cuts and bruises. She wasn't sure how Isabel got them. He wondered how she had gotten such bad bruises and was about to ask when Maria asked her.

"Isabel, how did you get those bruises and cuts?" Maria's eyes were wide. Well he didn't want to be so direct but Maria hit a nerve.

Isabel's eyes darted around the room. She licked her lips nervously. "I…well…I…um, fell down the stairs and got hurt." She finally said.

Suddenly Michael's eyes went wide with anger, as he finally understood Maria's implication. "Did Richard do this to you?" he demanded. "Is this why you are so terrified of him? Does he hurt you?"

Isabel looked scared as she replied. "No! Of course not! Richard loves me! He would never hurt me! I told you I fell down the stairs!" She burst out crying.

Michael touched her hand lightly, in an apology but quickly retracted it when the flashes ran through him.

//Isabel crying as she left Roswell quietly//

//Isabel living in a run down apartment//

//Isabel feeling lonely and sad as she dialled her home and heard Max's voice but hung up without saying anything//

//Isabel meeting Richard in a diner//

//Isabel feeling happy after a date with Richard//

//Richard proposing, Isabel agreeing but not without a flicker of doubt//

//Isabel cowering in a corner as Richard came home drunk and hit her for the first time//

//Isabel trying to protect herself but just got thrown back into the room//

//Isabel crying in her bedroom and finally leaving//

Michael took a few steps back, shaken to the core. He was stunned by what her life had become. He could only watch as Isabel sat on the bed crying. He saw Alex come to her but he barely noticed as he stood in a daze. _I'm so sorry Isabel. I should have been there for you._ He thought.

Alex gathered her into his arms and rocked her as she cried into his arms. He indicated the others to leave so he could talk to her. The others reluctantly did so. Michael gave her a long, hard stare before finally leaving.

"What happened last night Iz?" Alex asked softly.

"Nothing, Richard and I had a small fight. I left and fell asleep on the bench and then you came…and then everything's a bit hazy…"

"A small fight?" Alex asked gently, not wanting to upset her.

She looked at him long and hard. "Yes." She finally said in a small voice. "Take me home Alex. Max won't let me go. Take me home!"

"Why don't you stay here and rest today?" Alex asked her. "You're in no position to go anywhere."

"But Richard will worry!" Isabel protested.

Alex racked his brain for someway to make her stay. He didn't know what had happened to leave Isabel like this. She had lost all her fire, all her bravado, which earned her the title 'Ice Princess'.

"Why don't I call your house and tell Richard not to worry?" Alex offered.

Isabel seemed to consider this for a while. Conflicting emotions ran across her face. Finally, she nodded her head reluctantly, scribbling her number on the pad Alex held out to her. "Go quickly. He'll be angry…"

Alex kissed her on the forehead as he made her lie down. He pulled the blanket over her. "I will. You try to sleep now, okay?"

She nodded and quickly fell back to sleep.


	6. Decisions

PART 6

Michael paced the length of Alex's den muttering under his breath. 

"Michael, sit down! You're giving me more morning sickness!" Maria grumbled.

Michael stopped for a minute and looked apologetic. "Sorry honey. How are you doing?" he asked.

Maria rubbed her stomach. "Well, can't say I like the nausea." She saw Michael's worried look and asked what was wrong.

He hesitated before finally replying. "I had them. The flashes when I touched Isabel."

Max sat up as he waited for Michael to continue. "He does hit her. I saw it. She can't even protect herself! He treats her like dirt! It was horrible."

He heard Liz gasp as she heard this. "Oh god…"

Just then, Alex came back in from Isabel's room. He sat down wearily next to Max and Liz on the couch. Michael glared at him from where he stood next to Maria. "Well?" he demanded.

Alex glanced at him. "Well, I've managed to convince her to stay and get some sleep…" he began. "But she wants us to go and tell her husband…" Alex paused there wincing as he said those words, "…To tell him that she's okay and will be back home."

"What!" Max bellowed standing up. "Alex! He hits her! It's as plain as day! Michael even saw it in a flash."

Alex rubbed his head s he gave Michael a sharp look. "I know!" he finally groaned. "I don't want to do this either but I promised her."

"No, I think you should." Liz spoke up. Everyone turned surprised eyes on to her. "He'd be suspicious and she's his wife! Max you should know what he could do to her, just in court!"

Max looked down, frustrated that he couldn't do anything. 

"But what can we do? We can't let her go back to him!" Maria proclaimed.

"Maria's right!" Alex told them. "I mean I saw Isabel's state. She was scared and lost. It horrified me when I saw her sub-conscious. She looked like a lost little girl and I had never seen her look or feel so helpless. Whatever this guy has done to her has shattered her self-confidence! He deserves to pay. Why don't we check him out and take him to court with sufficient evidence. Max, you're a lawyer, you can handle the case. Liz, we'll take your doctor's report. After all, you were the one who checked her. This should give us enough time to convince Izzy to speak against him."

The others nodded. They had never seen Alex so heated up. But they were willing to do anything to help Isabel. They had lost her once and would not let her be lost again.

****  


	7. Prying Eyes

PART 7

Isabel woke feeling refreshed and better than she had ever felt. She knew it was thanks to Max's 'treatment'. She got out of bed and wandered down the hall quietly. There were pictures of the six of them everywhere. One was taken in the quad; one was of graduation. Then the rest were without her. The last few were of Isabel and Alex. She felt tears brimming her eyes. She missed those times so much.

She made her way to the den, taking in the spacious apartment. She found Maria sitting on the couch, her feet propped up. She was watching TV. Isabel smiled at the site of a pregnant Maria, but her smile faltered when she thought about the father. It hurt to think about it. 

 W_hat did you think? That he'd wait for you? _She asked herself_. For God sake, you're married! Let him get on with his life Isabel! _

"Hey!" Maria said, shaking her from her mental scolding. "You're awake."

Isabel gave Maria a half-smile and sat down next to her. "How far along are you?" Isabel asked.

"Seven months!" Maria said proudly, patting her stomach.

Just then, Alex came in from the kitchen carrying a plate of sandwich and juice. "Here you are!" Alex said placing it in front of Maria. "Peanut butter and jelly, laced with Tabasco! And Juice!" he exclaimed. He noticed Isabel and gave her a warm smile. "You want anything? You must be hungry." 

Isabel shook her head. "No thanks. I'm fine." Then she asked him hesitantly. "Why would Maria crave for Tabasco sauce?" she asked. "I mean neither you nor Maria are…Czechoslovakians."  

Alex first looked confused then let out a peal of laughter in which Maria also joined in. "You think Alex and me?" She laughed harder. Isabel just stared at her confused.

"So you aren't…?" She asked.

"Oh no! I prefer Spaceboy!" Maria told her, with an amused grin.

"Hey! I'm not good enough?" Alex asked pretending to be hurt.

"A matter of choice Alex! How could I marry my brother?" she asked, making a face.

Isabel swallowed this piece of news. "So you and Michael are married! Wow! I always thought that it would be Max and Liz first!" 

"I know! It came as a shock to find that Deluca-" A whack from Maria made him hastily say, "Sorry, Guerin, here managed to bind him."

"I'm happy for you!" Isabel exclaimed giving the girl a hug.

"Why did you think me and Alex were married?" Maria asked.

Isabel bit her lip, feeling silly. "Well, I saw Maria here last night, or was that two nights ago… and assumed…" she trailed off.

"Oh!"

"It's nothing like that!" Alex cleared up. "Maria was here because Michael was away from NY on business and right now Michael just dropped her here as I usually work from home, so I can watch her."

"He's watching me now, but soon he'll be watching my kids too!" Maria laughed.

Isabel smiled truly for the first time.  

Maria took a deep breath. This time was as good as any. "Tell me about yourself Izzy.  What you've been doing? Tell me about Richard."

Isabel's smile faltered but she caught it quickly, pasting it back on. "He's a great guy."

Her eyes had a vacant look as if she wasn't even sure about what she was talking about. Isabel remembered Max telling her that Richard was coming to meet her here today. She swallowed the lump of fear in her mouth as she thought about tonight. She wasn't sure how Richard would react. She didn't want the others to know about her life.

She looked over at Maria and Alex. They had a concerned look on their faces. She put on a bright smile to put them at ease. "How long have you been together?" Maria asked. 

Isabel threw her a fake smile. "Two wonderful years." She winced inwardly when she saw Alex's eyes cloud over. She hated doing this to him but she was married now. He had to understand that.

"How did you meet him?" Maria persisted.

_Okay breathe Isabel!_ Isabel commanded herself. _This is just Maria asking questions, because she's curious. And she's always been this way._ Somehow that sounded hollow to herself. She knew Maria was prying. "We met at a diner." Isabel suddenly stood up. "You know what, I'm still very tired. I think I'll go to get some rest before Richard comes." She turned to Alex. "What time did you say he was coming?"

"Umm Six." Alex said, frowning a bit.

"Okay." She sighed. "Six."

Then she went back to the guest room and shut her door.

*****  

"It was weird Lizzie." Maria told Liz later that hour. Maria had gone over to Max and Liz's apartment and was now recalling the day's events. "She didn't seem to want to talk about it. She seemed nervous, as if she shouldn't be talking about it or something."

Liz shook her head. "Why hasn't she left before? I mean why does she put up with him?" Liz asked.

"She doesn't want to be seen as a failure." Max spoke up. Both girls and Michael turned to look at him. He continued. "I mean, Is has always hated failing at something. So if she walked out, she would think that she failed at having a happy married life."

"But Maxwell, he hurts her! Did you see the bruises and that cut?" Michael told him. _Wait till I get my hands on this guy!_ Michael thought furiously. 

"We can't do anything until we meet this guy Michael!" Max told him. "And we need Isabel's support in this."

"So you're saying that we just sit and wait?" Maria asked in disbelief.

Liz nodded sadly. "That's all we can do right now."


	8. The Dinner

PART 8

Isabel sat nervously as she waited for Richard to arrive. She could feel the others watching her keenly for her reactions and she kept them in check around them. But now that she was by herself, she had to keep from wringing her hands, afraid of what was to come.

She saw Maria come in and give her a curious look. She looked down and saw why. She had unconsciously been tugging at her wedding ring. All she felt like doing was running to the bedroom, back to _her_ bedroom and hiding. She didn't know what she was doing here. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to feel sorry for her. She wasn't supposed to be afraid.

_This was not how it should be._ Isabel thought. _I was supposed to have become the next 'big thing' in Hollywood. People were supposed to envy me. People were supposed to be at my beck and call. Liz and Maria were supposed to be my best friends, who knew the real me. They were not supposed to help me pick up my life. Max and Michael were supposed to be the over protective brothers who worried about what kind of movies I was doing, who I was dating. They were not supposed to try and figure out how to help me get away from Richard. And Alex…he was supposed to be dating me, supposed to be the one my brothers approved of. He was not supposed to feel sorry for me. He was not supposed to help me straighten out my life. _She laughed bitterly. _They think I don't know! I can hear them talking about me, as if I can't take care of myself. I have been making this marriage work for two years. I can keep on doing it. People have always though that Richard and me…we're the perfect couple. It could have gone that way. _

The doorbell jarred Isabel out of her thoughts. She stood up as Richard entered, his eyes searching for her, looking at the new faces. He locked eyes with her and sent her a steely glare. She winced slightly but in the next second it was replaced by a warm smile as he introduced himself.

"Isabel, honey!" he cooed as he moved to hug her. "I was so worried. How are you feeling?" 

Isabel was taken aback by his warm demeanour but she knew from the warning look in his cold eyes that she should play along. She saw Michael watching them with unconvinced distaste. So she hugged Richard back, a bright smile pasted on her face. She kissed him lightly. "I'm fine, honey. Really I am. I just felt weak and Alex found me. I was too weak to call, or I would have sooner."

"It's okay Izzy." Richard said. Isabel nearly chocked when she heard him call her Izzy. He never had called her that. It was always Isabel. He squeezed her hand tightly, too tightly. She bit her lip from crying out. _He's angry!_ Isabel realised. She didn't know how long she would be able to hold up this charade.

She nervously introduced everyone to Richard, explaining how she knew them. Richard was doing wonderfully well at pretending he was really interested. Knowing him, Isabel knew he just wanted to drag her home and lock her up. 

She wondered what he was up to. _What am I going to do?_ Isabel thought frantically. She glanced at Richard who was talking politely with Max. She knew her brother was probably interrogating him. Isabel snapped to attention when Richard turned to her, waiting for an answer.

"What?" She asked, having lost the train of conversation.

"I was just telling Max here about that big dinner at my boss's house tomorrow." Richard told her.

"Dinner?" Isabel asked confused, until she saw Richard glare at her. "Oh dinner, right. Big event and all."

Alex looked at her perplexed. "So I was saying that Isabel has to come. Since it's a 'Mr and Mrs' thing." Richard explained.

Isabel's heart beat faster. _He trying to get me back home._ Isabel realised. 

She knew that once she was back to him, it would be easy for him to keep her away from her friends. A simple excuse here and a threat there, and she'd be lost to them again. 

_No, no, no!_  her mind screamed. She listened and nodded mutely as Richard made plans with Alex and Max about the next day. She wanted to jump up and tell him to get lost and leave her alone. She wanted to stand up for what she wanted but she just sat there, her eyes glazed as she just complied with whatever he told her to do. 

She could feel Michael's hard gaze. She knew that Michael had seen her life, or part of it in that second he had held her hand. She just wasn't sure how much. She saw Max's stiff back, a gesture that he was not willing to do what was being planned but had no choice. She saw Liz shoot Maria a guarded look. She felt Alex's hand snake up and give it a quick squeeze before leaving it again. Her throat was choked with tears, which she pushed back down. She would do nothing do give this charade up.

"Richard, can I talk to you?" Isabel suddenly asked, looking at him. Surprise flickered in his eyes at the request. She had never questioned him before. 

"Sure." He answered, a bit unsure. He quickly followed her into the room she led him too.

After Isabel and Richard left to have their 'conversation', a slight murmur went up in the den. "Maxwell, I don't like this one bit." Michael protested. "If we let her go, she might get lost again."

"Did you see the way he looked at her when he came?" Maria asked. "His eyes were so cold."

"Guys, we don't have a choice. So far he has done nothing to prove our theory." Liz told them. "Let this thing play out."

Max nodded. "Liz is right. We'll let her go but we can keep a check on her. We can go to her house, with some excuse, and Michael's getting better in dream walking so that's one way…"

"How do we know she'll let him in? She does know how to block him out." Alex asked.

"She won't this time." Max said with a certainty they dared not question.

****

Isabel took a deep, calming breath as she heard Richard shut the door behind him. She turned around and looked into his eyes, hoping, praying for some sympathy. There was none. "Why are you doing this Richard?" she asked him, her eyes pleading with him. 

"I just want you home Isabel." Richard said with uncharacteristic calmness.

She wrung her hands nervously as she begged. "Please, please go away Richard. Forget me and let me live my life with my family."

Richard's eyes turned cold as he answered. "I am your family. You are my wife, Isabel Moore. I was the one who took you in when you lived in that run down motel. I am not letting you go that easily."

Isabel's eyes filled with tears as she heard his words. _I'm like a debt to him_. Isabel realised. "Why Richard? You don't even love me. You want nothing to do with me!"

She jerked her head back when Richard stroked her cheek softly. His jaw tightened at the gesture. He grabbed her arms tightly as he growled menacingly. "See what staying with these people have done to you?" He shook his head, tightening his grasp until Isabel gasped. "You're already fighting me, and it's just been three days since you left me. We can't have that now can we?" 

She shut her eyes tightly as Richard only tightened his hold on her arm. "Please," she begged silently, as tears slid down her cheek. "You're hurting me."

Richard ignored her plea as he stared at her. "You will come home with me tomorrow. You will not let anyone find out the truth or else you'll be sorry. Do you understand me?"

He waited for Isabel to nod fearfully. "Good." He let go of her hand as he straightened his jacket. "I will be here at seven tomorrow and then we'll go home and you will never speak with them again."

Isabel sobbed quietly as she listened to him, powerless to defy him. "Now wipe your face and let's go before they come barging in here." Richard ordered.

Isabel did as she was told and then, after a couple of deep breaths she put on a smile and opened the door.

****  

Everyone's head jerked up when they heard the bedroom door open. Michael searched Isabel's face for any sign of trouble but there was none. Although her face was smiling, her eyes were blank. He didn't know what that meant.

"Well, I better be heading of now." Richard said picking up his jacket.

Isabel noticed the surprised look in their faces as he had only come here less than an hour ago. "He has to get some work done at the office." She said, covering up.

Max looked at her suspiciously for a second but then nodded. "Well, see you around. It's been great to finally meet you." He said shaking his hand.

Richard smiled warmly. "You too. And honey, I'll see you then at seven tomorrow?"

Isabel smiled brightly as she leaned in to hug him. "Yes. See you then."

Maria and Liz gave Richard a tight smile as he sad goodbye to them. Alex went to show him to the door. 

"Well…he seems nice…I guess." Liz stated unsurely.

"He is." Isabel said quietly, looking down. After a heartbeat of silence Liz got up and headed towards the kitchen. 

"So, dinner anyone?" Liz asked. Everyone nodded eagerly and headed to the kitchen. 

The dinner passed of well enough. No one mentioned Richard and for once it seemed like old times. Max and Liz were smiling and being all soul-matey, while Michael and Maria were arguing non-stop at the table. 

Isabel smiled as she took in all of this. _This is what it should be like._ She thought smiling as she saw Alex give her a loving smile. _This must be so hard for him._ Isabel knew. She hated putting Alex in such a position but she didn't have an option. Max and Liz were so busy with their work and even Michael had to leave Maria with Alex.

After dinner, Max and Liz headed back to their place. "Early shift tomorrow." Liz confessed apologetically as she hugged Isabel warmly. Maria also demanded to go home and Michael willingly obliged, having felt bad for not being there for the past few days.

Isabel let out a sigh of relief when they all had left. She heard Alex chuckle behind her. She blushed slightly. _Yipes! He heard! _Isabel thought. "Oh I'm sorry! I don't mean to be…"Isabel began, turning towards Alex with a sheepish look on her face. She felt bad for feeling relieved but it could get tiring. She expected Alex to be offended but was surprised when he draped his arm across her shoulder.

"I know what you mean!" he said, as he guided her to his bedroom. "They can be a bit overwhelming." He gave her an amused smile as she nodded shyly.

"It's still very overwhelming." She confessed.

Alex just smiled as he handed her some clothes Liz had brought. "Here. Go to sleep now. You must be tired."

Isabel's head jerked up. "But it's your room. I mean I can go sleep in the guest room. Maria's not here…"

"No, you will sleep here. You'll be more comfortable here. The guestroom is scented with Maria's cypress oil." He said firmly. "Don't think you'll be able to sleep there, regardless of what Maria says."

Isabel laughed as she finally agreed. 

"'Night Iz." Alex whispered before leaving the room.

Isabel stood staring at the door for a long while before smiling and whispering, "Goodnight Alex."


	9. Nightmares and Saviours

AN: Thanks for your great feedback guys!

PART 9

Isabel twisted around in bed, her back soaking with sweat. She clutched at the sheets and pillow as she tried to make the demons inside her head vanish. She couldn't seem to wake up. She clutched at her throat as she felt the churning water pull her down. She was unable to breathe. She fought frantically against the current, finally breaking free. She let out a scream for help, hoping someone would hear her. But she was pulled under again. She could hear someone call out her name. 

"Izzy, Izzy!"

_Who was that? Help me!_ She screamed. She felt herself being shaken. She fought to open her eyes.

"Isabel, wake up!" Alex yelled, shaking her gently. His heart was still thumping from the scream that had awoken him. _Why isn't she waking up?_ he wondered. Finally, after what seemed like eternity Isabel opened her eyes. Alex gave a sigh of relief as she sat up, gasping.

"Oh Alex!" Isabel sobbed as she held on to him, pulling him closer.

He held her close, "Shh…it was just a dream Iz. It's okay." He soothed as he stroked her hair.

She was shaking so badly. That dream… "It was horrible." Isabel whispered. "I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was drowning, the water, the churning water roaring over me. I couldn't see which way was up and there was no one there to save me! There was no one there to save me Alex!" She cried as he held her.

"It was just a dream." Alex told her, like he was telling a kid. But it seemed to be working. She was calming down.

"But it seemed so real. I kept on struggling to get away and was just pulled deeper…"

"I will always be there to save you Izzy. Always." Alex told her.

He gently put her back to bed. "No try to go back to sleep. I guarantee you will not have that dream again tonight." 

Isabel nodded, believing him for some reason. "Can you stay with me Alex? At least for a while?" she asked.

Alex nodded and got in bed beside her. He held her close, murmuring soft words to her. She soon fell back to sleep, holding him close to her.

Alex watched her sleep with a sad smile on his face. He brushed a kiss against her temple. "I love you Isabel."

****  


	10. When Friends Call

PART 10

Alex watched Isabel flit about the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She had insisted on doing this, so things seemed normal. _Normal. Nothing has been normal since the day Liz was shot._ Alex thought. He watched carefully as Isabel made some pancakes. Although she seemed happy and had a smile on her face, Alex knew better. He knew how easily Isabel could hide her emotions.

He had watched her all night. She had slept peacefully after the nightmare. He just held her close, trying to ward off whatever demons that were plaguing her. _No doubt one of them goes by the name of Richard Moore._ Alex thought with anger. _How could she let him do this to her?_

He still was in love with her, off that he had no doubt but he would do nothing to jeopardise her already rocky marriage. He wondered what had compelled her to marry him if she didn't love him. He shook his head. _Did she love him? Is that why she was so hesitant to leave him?_ It hurt just to even think about it but he knew that it was possible.

Isabel placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, pulling him out of his thoughts. As they sat eating with an easy banter ongoing between them Alex wondered what destiny had install for her this time.

*****  

Alex sat at his computer going over the software design. He rubbed his head wearily as he laid it back against his chair. He closed his eyes briefly to get some rest. It had all been very hectic since Isabel had arrived. He hardly had time to finish his projects. He had only sat there resting for a few minutes when he thought he heard sobbing coming from down the hall.

He sat up curiously. He walked cautiously to his bedroom and held his ear against the door. He could hear Isabel sobbing quietly in his room. _She forgets how thin these walls are._ Alex thought as he pushed open the door quietly.

Hearing the door open Isabel turned away from the door and quickly wiped her eyes. "Hey Izzy. You okay?" Alex asked softly as he came up to her on the rocking chair.

She still didn't turn to face him but looked out the window. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, her voice a bit hoarse. 

"Well, sitting here, all by yourself crying was a slight give away." Alex joked. He turned her to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she ducked her head to avoid seeing him.

"It's nothing." She whispered, teary eyed.

Alex wiped the lone tear that fell from her eye. He hugged her gently, just comforting her with his silence. He knew she would talk when she wanted to. Isabel let herself be comforted by Alex's warmth. He pulled away gently and looked down at her. 

"Come on. Let's go." He told her, pulling her out of the chair.

"Go where?" She asked curiously.

"Just some place I know." He answered mysteriously as he handed her a coat. "You'll love it."

Isabel smiled as they headed outside. She didn't doubt him one bit.

****  


	11. Aliens In New York

PART 11

"Wow! Look at this place!" Isabel gushed for like the tenth time. Alex gave her a thoroughly amused look as she let her eyes wander all over the café. "I never thought I'd see an alien themed café here!"

"You wouldn't. Maria owns it." Alex told her.

"What! She never told me!" Isabel said surprised.

"She performs here too, but now since she's pregnant and all she has an off time here. Her manager takes care of it nowadays. I perform here too." He told her shyly.

"My, my! Isn't that interesting!" Isabel said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Just like the old times…"

They sat quietly as those words washed over them. Just like old times. Nothing was like it anymore. Everything changed. They kept silent all through the walk to the park, both comfortable in it. As they strolled through the park, the chill wind blowing through her hair, Isabel hesitantly asked Alex. "When did things change Alex?" she asked quietly.

Alex was a bit surprised by the question. "Change what?"

She pushed back the stray hair from her face. She turned to look at him. "You know, us. How did everything go so haywire?"

Alex paused before answering. He didn't know how to answer her. "Everything started going downhill after Grant came…" he trailed off, the pain still sharp.

Isabel sucked in her breath. "Grant. Everything seemed so easy then. I though life was going to get better when I left. I thought I could be normal." She laughed shortly. "Guess, my life is normal now isn't it? I mean isn't that what I wanted?"

Alex looked pained. "Isabel…"

"No! I mean I did everything to get away from that destiny thing. Everything to stop my life from being turned upside down. Running away didn't help. If possible, it only made my life more complicated. All I wanted was a normal life…is that too much to ask?" She looked angry but more confused and sad than anything.

Alex knew she was hurting. He turned her face to meet his. He looked softly, lovingly into her eyes. "What's so great about being normal?" he asked with a slight smile.

Her face broke into a teary smile at his words. "Yeah." She whispered softly. "What is so great about being normal…"

*****  

tbc…


	12. Hesitant Goodbye

Author's Note: Thanks you fairysk8ter and Englishchick for your wonderful feedback! You really know how to make my day!

PART 12

"All set?" Alex asked. Isabel turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe looking nonchalant.

She zipped up her bag.  She looked around the room once. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Need help with that?" Without waiting for her to answer he picked up her bag and carried it outside where Richard was waiting in the car.

Isabel still had not moved. She stood looking about the room. She glanced at the pictures on the walls, the rocking chair, and the blue carpet. Anything and everything. _Something to remember that this was real._She told herself. She heard Alex come back into the room.

"Here." Alex said, handing her a piece of paper. She glanced at it curiously.  "These are all the phone numbers you might need. The Evan's, the Guerin's and mine. You know…in case you want to talk."

He shuffled his feet, not sure what else to say. Isabel nodded. "Thank you." She stuffed it deep into the pocket of her coat.

They stood there in the room, staring at each other. Each not sure what to say or how to say it. Alex opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again, thinking against it. The honking of the horn broke their stare contest. 

Alex inclined his head towards the door. "He's waiting."

Isabel nodded. She took a shaky breath. "I should go…"

Still she didn't move. The horn blared again. Isabel shook her head, slightly annoyed. "Yeah. Well…" She gave Alex a warm smile. "Thank you."

Alex half-smiled. "You're welcome."

With a final smile Isabel headed down to the waiting car.

*****  

"So, has she called yet?" Michael asked. They were all gathered at the Guerin household. Max and Liz occupied the love seat, while Maria was leaning against Michael on the couch. Alex was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"It has just been two days Michael." Maria told him. "She'll call." She sounded more confident than she felt. _What if she doesn't?_ She couldn't stop that thought from popping into her head. _No, don't go there. She will call. Of course she will. _

"Did you give her the numbers Alex?" Michael asked impatience laced in his voice.

"Of course I did!" He told him. He was worried too. It was driving him crazy to not know. 

"Do you want to try dream walking?" Michael asked.

Everyone turned to look at Max. He sat there thinking deeply for a while. Then he nodded. "We give her one more day."

**** 

tbc…


	13. Trapped and Lost again

PART 13

The sound of breaking glass rung through the apartment. Isabel cowered in the corner, hoping to escape Richard's wrath. She felt so alone when she realised that she probably would not be able to meet any of her friends again. Not if Richard had his way. She loathed the fact that she was so weak. _I'm an alien with powers and can't do anything to stop my husband!_ She thought bitterly. 

She shrank back even further when Richard barged into her room, seething with rage. "You told them to call you?" He asked, his voice menacing.

She shook her head in silent protest, her eyes wide with fear. 

"Didn't I tell you that you are not to have anything to do with them?" He asked, moving forward.

Her eyes teared up as she shook her head. "Why are they calling Isabel? Did you tell them anything?" he asked.

She shook her head again, wanting to say no but no words would come out.

He grabbed her hand and jerked her onto her feet. He brought her up to her face and sneered. "Why are you being so rebellious, huh?" 

All Isabel could do was stare at him, terrified of him. She could feel herself shaking and knew that if Richard were not holding her up she would have sunk down to the floor.

He threw her back down on the floor. Her head hit the side of the bed and a dull pain throbbed at the back of her head. She touched it gingerly, trying to heal it but aside from a slight tingling, it did not work. 

"I hope they don't call here anymore. I've already told that friend of yours, Michael wasn't it? That you don't want to talk to them."  Richard was glaring at her, furious that they had wanted to know if she was all right.

Richard picked her up in a quick motion. Her head snapped back as he hit her across the face. Her check stung as the tears fell down. She brought her hand up to her face, crying. "Let that be a warning." Richard told her before leaving her room, locking the door behind him. He had kept it locked for the past two days.

Isabel slid down to the floor, her cheek and head throbbing with pain. _I have to get away! I have to!_ Isabel thought as she wiped her eyes. She went to the door. She jingled the doorknob. _Still locked! Now what do I do? _She wondered, her mind hazy. She stood there for a moment, staring at the lock. _Do I think I could…?_  She wondered as she placed her hand on the knob. _It's been so long… I have to try. I have to get out of here. _Her thoughts were frantic and desperate. 

She placed her hand flat against the door, concentrating. Nothing. _Come on!_ She urged herself silently. She was nervous and flustered. She tried again, focusing all her thoughts to control her powers. She could feel a slight tingling sensation in her palm. Sweat beaded her forehead as she tried to open the lock with her powers. She heard a click. _Yes!_  She felt overjoyed. She had been unable to do that in years. 

She hurried to her coat and dug into her pockets. _Where is it? I know I kept it here!_  She searched for the scrap of paper, which Alex had given her. She hand curled around the paper and she pulled it out. She noticed that her hands were shaking as she dialled the phone in the hallway. She stuck a quick look towards Richard's room. The door was closed so she would have no way of knowing when he could walk in on her. 

Hr hands shook as she punched in the number. One ring, two rings. _Please, come on. Pick up!_ She pleaded.

Finally, Alex picked up. "Hello?"

"Alex!" Isabel whispered as she stuck another peak at the room.

"Isabel?" He asked in relief, which was replaced with concern.

"Isabel. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Alex, please. Come and get me. Quick! I can't take anymore!" She begged as she cried into the phone.

"All right! Tell me where you are." His voice was comforting.

She quickly told him where she lived. 

She had barley hung up when Richards door opened. She quickly snuck back into her room hoping he didn't check in on her.

**** 

Almost immediately after Isabel's call Alex rang up Michael. "Michael. She called." 

He listened closely to what Michael told him over the phone. He nodded, forgetting Michael couldn't see him. "Alright. She gave me her place. We'll meet there."

After giving Michael the address Alex hurried to get Isabel back.  _I promised Isabel that I would not let anything happen to her. I intend to keep that promise._ He thought determinedly. 

***** 

tbc…


	14. Saving Isabel

PART 14

Isabel jolted out of bed when the doorbell rang. _Alex!_ She thought joyfully. But it was replaced by dread when she heard Richard go to answer the door. _Oh no! Richard's at home!_ She hurriedly opened her door, forgetting the fact that Richard had kept her locked in. 

She stepped out into the hallway and was faced by a very surprised Richard. "How did you get out? I locked you in!" Richard asked.

_Damn it! I should have been more careful! What do I tell him? What do I tell him?_ She wondered. "Ummm…the door…you see…" She stammered. The doorbell rang again, this time more insistently. 

Richard narrowed his eyes at her before turning to get the door. "I'll deal with you in a minute. Let me get rid of who ever is at the door." He told her as he looked through the peephole.

After a brief pause, of what seemed like hours to Isabel, Richard whirled around, his face seething with anger. "What are they doing here?" He demanded.

"What are who doing here?" Isabel asked innocently.

Richard grabbed her arm tightly. "You know who! Your brother and that fellow. What was his name again? Right Alex and Michael!"

"Oh they're here?" She feigned. "I don't know what they are doing here." His grip tightened on her arm as he pulled her fiercely towards the kitchen at the back. She winced as his nails bit into her flesh.

"How did you call them? I disconnected the phone in your room and you were locked in. How did you get out?" He demanded, his voice rising.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Isabel protested weakly. But Richard held firm. This time he ignored the doorbell and knocks on the door.

"What are you trying to do Isabel?" His eyes glinted dangerously. "Maybe you need some help deciding what you want."

Richard reached out to slap her. She yelped as his hand backhanded her, throwing her off her feet.

"Isabel!" Alex's muffled voice came through the door.

"Alex! Michael! Help!" Isabel yelled just before Richard clamped her mouth shut. But by then, they had heard enough. Within seconds, Michael had unlocked the door and was barging into the Moore's kitchen.

"How did you get in?" Richard asked bewildered. "What is wrong with this apartment's locks?"

"We've come to take Isabel!" Michael told him calmly, ignoring Richard's furious rant.

That caught his attention. "I'd like to see you try!" He sneered.

Alex stepped forward, his eyes blazing with anger. He locked eyes with Richard and growled. "I'd like to see you stop us!"

Isabel had now made her way towards the kitchen door and her departure was unnoticed by Richard who was too busy glaring at Alex. 

"You know she's my wife! I can tell her to do whatever I want!" Richard told Alex.

"Just because you are married doesn't mean you have total control over her life. She can do what she wants." Michael told him angrily. He hated the way this jerk treated his sister.

"Not while she lives in this house, she won't!" Richard threw back.

"Guess we'll have to change the living arrangement then!" Michael said.

It was then Richard noticed Max creep up and grab Isabel. "Hey! Stop!" Richard bellowed.

But Max and Isabel were already making a run for it down to Max's car. They had parked it outside so that they could leave in a hurry. By the time Richard managed to make it past Alex and Michael, it was too late. Max and Isabel were gone.

He turned on Alex and Michael. "Where did you take her? Where is she?" he screamed.

"Someplace where you'll not find her, until we're ready." Richard's face contorted in anger as he charged at Alex but Alex easily side stepped him, having been in worse fights than with a businessman. _I didn't fight the aliens for nothing!_ He thought.

Michael was already moving to knock Richard out but Alex stopped him. Michael gave him a puzzled look. Alex calmly said. "You don't want to sink to his level."

Richard actually looked a bit relived that Michael would not hit him, because Michael was stronger. But his relief was wiped out when Alex turned to give him a cold stare. Then just as swiftly Alex punched Richard in the jaw and kneed him in the stomach. Richard went down with a groan. "Doesn't mean I wouldn't!" He told Michael just as calmly.

Michael gave him a thoroughly amused look. Alex turned back to Richard, as calm as if he had not just wiped out a guy bigger than him. "Now you listen up! You will not see Isabel until we find it fit! I will not let you hurt her! You understand me? I will not let the girl I love be hurt once more by some pathetic excuse of a man!"

Then without waiting for an answer Alex left the apartment and after giving Richard a steely glance, Michael followed, still somewhat amused by Alex's behaviour. It just proved to him how much Alex still loved his sister. 

**** 

TBC…


	15. Questions and Hesitations

AN: Thanks for your feedback!

PART 15

Isabel sat on the back porch, staring at the familiar V formation of stars. The chill wind sent goose bumps over her arms and she shivered slightly. It had been two days since Max had taken her from her own house. She had spent the two days in the Evans's household. She had kept to herself, avoiding the others but she knew she would have to talk to them eventually. She couldn't stay here forever.

She pondered about what she'll do. _Do I go back?_ She thought. But just the thought sent shivers down her arms. She suddenly felt a warm shawl drape her shoulders. She looked up and saw Alex. He smiled gently as he sat down next to her, shoulder to shoulder.

"You should come in. It's cold outside." He told her, as she pulled the shawl around herself tighter.

"I've been colder." Isabel told him softly, still staring at the sky.

They sat quietly, both staring at the sky, each in their own thoughts. Finally, Isabel turned to him and said, "Thank you."

Alex gave her a puzzled smile. "For what?"

Isabel looked at him, smiling at him softly. "For everything…"

Alex nodded in acknowledgment. He knew what she was talking about. She didn't have to thank him. He would have done it sooner or later, even if she hadn't called him. And he was sure she knew it also.

"What do you plan to do now?" He asked after a while.

Isabel sighed, still not looking at him. "I don't know. Leave him, I guess. Maybe Max is right. Maybe there is something for me out there, expect Richard and Destiny."

She finally turned to him, her eyes confused and unsure. "I mean, there has to be, hasn't there?"

"Destiny is what you make it to be. We've all pretty much proved that." Alex told her.

Isabel nodded and turned her face to the sky again. "I wish my mother were here. Not Diane Evans but my real mother, the one from Antar. Maybe she could tell me if we create our destiny."

"She would have told you the same thing." Alex told her.

Isabel nodded. " I guess…"

Finally, after a few more minutes of silence Isabel got up and dusted of her jeans. "So," She said, her long forgotten poise back, "How soon can Max bring out the divorce papers?"

***** 

Isabel let the water cascade down her face. Her tears mingled with the water as she leaned back against the shower letting the warm water flow down. Finally, she scrubbed her face and shut of the water. Towelling herself dry, she put on her terry cloth robe and went and sat down in front of the vanity.

She picked up her brush and aimlessly ran it through her wet hair. She watched the water droplets fall on the carpet, the water spreading into a circle. Without a second thought, she ran her hand over it and dried it with her powers. _At least, my powers are returning._  She thought absentmindedly before she placed her head in her hands and started to sob.

She hated crying over him. She hated it that it hurt. She knew she should be overjoyed or at least relieved that Richard was going to be out of her life, but she couldn't help crying. Her body racked with sobs as she let herself cry.

She didn't even hear Liz enter, until she placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"It hurts. It hurts so bad." Isabel sobbed, still not changing her position.

"I know, honey. It can't be easy." Liz told her.

"Why Liz? Why does it hurt so bad? Why do I have to cry for him?" Isabel asked, looking pleadingly at her friend. Her tear-streaked face was filled with confusion.

"No matter how much he hurt you, you loved him, if only a little bit." It was a statement not a question.

Isabel paled at the thought. She shook her head. "No. How could I? I still love…" She broke off suddenly growing quiet.

Liz just smiled and nodded. "Maybe, but a part of you did love Richard. Or else you wouldn't have married him. It's not like you."

Isabel finally nodded in agreement. "I did love him, a tiny bit maybe, but I did nonetheless."

Liz squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "It'll get better. I promise. We are here to help you and if you want to talk, I'm here. All of us are."

Isabel nodded, thanking her. 

After a final hug Liz left Isabel. Isabel felt better strangely. She let herself say the name she hadn't said in front of Liz. "Alex…" Just saying his name made her smile.

***** 

"You're sure you want to do this?" Max asked Isabel once more. 

Isabel squirmed slightly in her seat. She sat in Max's office with the papers in her hand. She bit her lip, doubt invading her mind. But after a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "Yes. Yes, I want to do this." She told him.

"But I don't get it. Why aren't you contesting for alimony?" Michael asked. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you'll get it and after what he has put you through…"

Isabel shook her head. "I just want my things back. That's all. I don't want his money or anything that he owns. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Izzy is right. She'd be better off without any reminder of that creep!" Maria put in. Maria knew how hard Isabel was trying to forget about her past. She knew it couldn't be easy for her. Maria was furious at Richard. She couldn't believe the guy. When Liz and Alex had gone to get Isabel's stuff from her apartment, he had refused to let them enter. _If only I could get my hands on him!_ She thought angrily, but then remembered her baby. 

She heard Michael snort, as if trying to hide his laughter. "Easy girl!" He said so that only she could hear him. Maria smiled. "So you heard my thoughts. I told you to not do that!" She whispered back, sternly. But smiled amused.

"Kinda hard not to. You're a real vibrator!" He shot back.

Maria let out appeal of laughter, which only caused Max and Isabel to give them weird looks.

***** 


	16. Free To Soar

AN: Thanks englishchick! The story is about to end real soon! Keep tuning in!

PART 16

"What do you want?" Richard snapped irritably as Max entered his office.

"Your signatures." Max told him sliding the divorce papers across the table calmly.

"What?" Richard asked, sitting straight up. He grabbed the papers and skimmed through them. Finally, his lips curled in disgust. "She wants a divorce now does she?"

"That's what it says. She's already signed," He gestured to Isabel's signature. "It's about time you did too."

To Max's surprise Richard let out a long laugh. "What makes you think I will?" he asked.

Max gave him his coldest 'lawyer' stare. "Let's just say you don't want to take this in court."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

Max smiled coldly. He pulled out a bunch of papers from his briefcase. He held them up. "Do you know what these are?"

Richard shook his head. "More divorce papers?" he asked sarcastically.

Max just shook his head. He paced in front of the desk while flipping through the papers. "Let's just say the IRS would really love to get their hands on these!"

Richard's eyes went wide. "The…the IRS?" 

Max smiled smugly. "Yes. I had Alex pull these up for me. It's very easy for him to do, what with heading that big computer company. Did you know he has access to a lot of company's finance department?"

Richard just sat there, for once looking trapped. "Wouldn't the government like to know since how long you haven't paid your taxes? You could go broke Richard." Max asked psuedo-sympathetically. "And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Are you blackmailing me?" Richard asked, indignantly.

"Let's just say I'm being a good citizen!"

"I could take you to court for breaking in and entering that day!" Richard asked, trying vainly to deter Max. But Max just smiled serenely.

"It was to help an innocent."

Richard sat back, worry obvious on his face. 

"So are you signing now?" Max asked.

After a bit of hesitation Richard nodded. "Where do I sign?"

Tbc…


	17. Forgiven

PART 17

Two weeks later…

Isabel sat on the edge of the fountain, running her hands through the cool water. She smiled blissfully. She had never felt so free and joyful in a long time. She was free from Richard, she had met her family again and she had the best friends in the whole world. _How did I even leave this all?_ She wondered. 

Her reunion with her mother had been tearful but her mother was glad to have her back_. I don't need any other mother. She's all I want. Diane Evans is my mother._ She thought.

She felt close to the others once again. She smiled to herself when she realised that Michael and Maria hadn't changed much at all. They still loved to argue but she could see how much Michael loved her and how he couldn't wait for they baby to come. Her thoughts turned to her brother and Liz. She was so grateful to them. They had helped her so much during these past couple of weeks. They had helped her get her back on her feet. She loved her job at the hospital. She got to be around kids and did what she loved best, helping them design clothes. _At least the money helps them._ She thought.

And Alex…how could she ever repay him. Things were still a bit tense but she knew it would get better. She had hurt Alex, she knew that but she was willing to do anything to make it right.

She suddenly felt that familiar pricking feeling. She turned around. There he was standing behind her, watching her silently, a gentle smile on his face. She smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How'd you find me?" She asked.

He shrugged as he came up next to her. "Just took a guess."

"You always knew me best." Isabel said quietly.

"You come here a lot?" Alex asked changing the subject but not before Isabel caught the slight hurt in his voice.

"Not really. Just once in a while."

Alex just nodded and sat down next to her. He caused a ripple to stir through their reflection. After a while Isabel spoke up. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Alex looked genuinely surprised. "For what?" he asked.

"For leaving. For breaking your heart…for marrying Richard…" Isabel said, tear welling in her eyes.

Alex said nothing for a few seconds. Isabel felt her heart lurch. _He will never forgive me!_ She thought and was about to turn away when she felt Alex hold her hand. She looked at him as he leaned forward and kissed her very lightly on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered close as familiarity filled her sense. But before she could kiss him back, he broke it off. She saw the gentle smile curve his face. Her heart fluttered at the gentle, loving smile.

"Don't you know me at all?" He asked still smiling.

For a split second, Isabel couldn't believe her ears but then grinned and fell into his arms as he enveloped her into a hug that was forgiving as well as loving.

***** 


	18. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Isabel rapped on the hospital room door before peeking inside. "When can I see my niece?" She asked impatiently.

Maria laughed from her place on the bed. "Come on in Izzy."

"Congratulations Mom!" Alex grinned as he hugged Maria and shook Michael's hand.

Both new parents beamed with joy. "Here she is! Isn't she beautiful?" Michael asked, his eyes shining proudly as he held out his daughter for Isabel and Alex.

"She's a Deluca-Guerin! She'll be a terror!" Max laughed.

Maria gave him a mock stern glare. Liz elbowed him but she also laughed. "Little Kelly Ann Guerin will be one spoiled kid!"

"Of course! She's my first niece!" Isabel told them matter-of-factly.

Alex placed a loving arm around her. "But definitely not the last kid!"

Isabel sighed happily. Everything was just the way it should be. It had taken a lot of work to sort everything between the two of them and also between the others but it all worked out. She felt her past wiped clean. Everything felt just perfect.

THE END

AN: Thanks to all who gave such wonderful feedback especially englishchik andfairysk8ter! Thanks a lot you guys for your constant feedback! Well the story has come to and end like all stories must. Hope you enjoyed reading it just as much I enjoyed writing them! Look out for more of my fic to be posted up soon. Most probably it'll be one called **'Believing In Family'**


End file.
